Les tribulations d'un jeune sorcier en Terre du Milieu
by Chiara Cadrich
Summary: Hé bien non, il ne s'agit pas de ce bon vieux Harry ! Les magiciens viennent de débarquer en Terre du Milieu et doivent s'approprier leur nouvelle condition.


**La mort dans l'âme**

 _Une petite histoire façon Jeu de rôle, qui imagine l'initiation d'un magicien fraîchement émoulu de Valinor…_

.oOo.

 _Tiers Age 1107 - Ruines de la forteresse de Gilgalen1, à la frontière septentrionale d'Arthedain._

La bise étirait d'âpres nuages au-dessus des Mornelandes. Dunadan et magicien se glissaient comme des ombres dans le lacis des sous-bois qui avaient envahi les abords de la vieille forteresse.

\- Ces ruines ne me plaisent pas, chuchota le Dunadan. L'air n'y vrombit plus du vol des insectes. Les oiseaux les ont désertées. Les arbres sont recroquevillés sur leurs racines torses.

Le vieillard dévisagea son compagnon, l'air préoccupé :

\- Vos éclaireurs nous avaient déjà prévenus que des créatures en avaient fait leur antre. Que suspectez-vous, Celepharn2 ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Cette maçonnerie se désagrège comme sous l'effet d'une maladie. Les pierres qui s'en détachent tombent assourdies au fond des ravins, dérangeant des choses sombres. Il plane un avertissement silencieux qui oppresse mon cœur. Mithrandir, il règne là une malice qui dépasse la perversité des orques et la brutalité des trolls.

\- Je ressens moi aussi une malveillance aux aguets. Mon ami, il me faut démasquer le pouvoir tapi au fond de ces oubliettes.

\- Je vous accompagne !

\- N'insistez pas. J'ai promis au roi que l'héritier du trône ne prendrait pas de risque inconsidéré. Attendez-moi une heure. Passé ce délai, si je ne suis pas ressorti, partez rameuter vos forces puis revenez investir les lieux.

Une poutre vermoulue, dernier vestige du pont-levis effondré, enjambait les douves, dont la surface noire et huileuse se crevait parfois de bulles nauséabondes. Le magicien s'y glissa prudemment, marquant un temps d'arrêt devant la herse abaissée. Puis, avisant une poterne à mi-hauteur de la muraille sur sa gauche, il y grimpa en s'aidant des hourds3 écroulés et disparut par l'ouverture béante.

.oOo.

C'était là. Le cul-de-basse-fosse était obstrué par une lourde porte, installée récemment et à la hâte.

La luciole fidèle qui tremblotait à l'extrémité du bâton du magicien, semblait à présent étouffer sous des nuages de spores noires qui s'élevaient des murs moisis. D'un coup de son épée, le magicien brisa la chaîne qui retenait les battants de chêne clouté. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, semblant bailler sur le vide primordial du monde.

Au cœur de la noirceur, surgissant de l'abîme, deux orbites s'ouvrirent. Impérieuses, deux lueurs ternes le regardaient, sans ciller. Dans un silence absolu, une onde de malveillance déferla sur le magicien, dardée par les prunelles avides et cruelles sur la forme mortelle indésirable en ces lieux.

Ainsi Gandalf avait débusqué l'abomination dans son repère… Il hésita, reculant d'un pas et sondant l'intense regard obnubilé par la haine. Ses sens aux aguets n'y relevaient rien de ce qui nourrissait d'ordinaire son empathie pour les êtres en Terre du Milieu : le courage s'y était mué en instinct de destruction, le désir aboli en frustration vengeresse, et la pitié bannie de cette âpre présence à l'humanité desséchée.

Gandalf doutait. Cette ombre de terreur remâchait sa rancœur au long des siècles, avide d'assouvir sa faim en réduisant toute vie au néant. Etait-ce là une goule, un spectre, un esprit servant de l'Anneau ? Le magicien avait mandat pour s'opposer à lui, mais en aurait-il la force ? Quels sortilèges cette haine incarnée en ombre avait-elle tissés dans son repère ? Quels pouvoirs surhumains avait-elle acquis, à distiller sans fin le fiel de son aigreur envers les hommes ?

La peur.

D'abord la peur, fille de mensonge et mère de lâcheté. La peur avait été l'arme maîtresse des Seigneurs des Ténèbres avant leur bannissement. La peur paralysait les membres et gangrenait l'esprit, isolait les meneurs et asservissait les peuples.

Mais la peur n'habitait pas le magicien. La flamme du courage illuminait son âme altruiste, mussée aux fibres du vaisseau humain qu'on lui avait assigné pour sillonner la Terre du Milieu. La peur ne s'était pas encore installée dans sa chair empruntée, n'avait pas gagné son esprit trop acéré, même assujetti à ce corps de vieillard.

Mais il eût mieux valu pour lui !

Sectateur prosterné devant Sauron depuis les âges sombres, l'âme damnée qui se tenait devant lui avait étudié les arts noirs sous sa férule. Il était déjà trop tard lorsque le magicien se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus proférer un son.

Une glaise méphitique semblait obstruer la gorge de Gandalf, qui brûlait d'un feu glacé et l'empêchait d'invoquer la flamme d'Anor. Plus il tentait de s'en défaire, plus il sentait s'épaissir cette gangue abjecte.

Alors les yeux s'avancèrent, enchâssés sous leur sombre capuchon, se repaissant du hurlement silencieux de cette victime en leur pouvoir. Des choses immondes remuèrent dans les recoins, poilues et visqueuses, anticipant un festin.

Une haute forme sombre dominait à présent la silhouette recroquevillée du magicien. L'étouffement qui gagnait le Gris consumait ses sens. Perçant son cœur d'une lance de glace, une force implacable enveloppait à présent ses membres, tétanisant sa volonté. Son corps mortel - celui d'un vieillard alerte, coriace comme la souche et vif comme le cerf – palpitait de sang rouge asphyxié, empoisonné par les maléfices de son ennemi. Son esprit sagace, privé du verbe, paniquait à présent et hurlait sa détresse au bord du néant, dans la cage de ce corps impuissant. L'exigence furieuse de la vie lui battait sourdement aux tempes, rejetant dans les limbes les sages prescriptions des Valar et jusqu'à la conscience de sa vraie nature.

Lentement, le spectre révéla un coutelas de sous les pans de son manteau noir. La lame terne et longue était ciselée comme un assemblage d'éclats mortels, prêts à se briser dans la blessure et tourmenter la victime jusqu'à la folie.

.oOo.

Soudain une torche jeta de brèves lueurs fauves sur les murailles grises.

\- Mithrandir, je suis avec vous !

A l'entrée de la salle souterraine, sous les voûtes, s'avançait la silhouette de Celepharn, brandissant un espoir ténu.

Les deux flammes froides étincelèrent un instant sous le capuchon du spectre, qui se tourna vers le nouvel intrus.

Libéré de son emprise, le magicien s'effondra, haletant. Longuement, avec avidité, sa gorge brûlante inspira l'air vicié.

Le spectre étendit le bras, pointant son poignard dans la direction de Celepharn. Une chape morbide tomba sur le Prince, comme sa torche s'éteignait brusquement dans un souffle glacial. Mais le descendant d'Elendil, mû par un courage régal ou un pouvoir hérité de l'Ouïstrenesse, s'élança en avant :

\- Arthedain !, hurla le Prince, dégainant sa lame et chargeant son ennemi.

L'espace d'un éclair, Gandalf entrevit le pire - Celepharn réduit à merci dans les catacombes de l'ennemi, lentement perverti en momie asservie à garder l'antre de son maître. La lignée d'Isildur brisée et les royaumes Dunedain du Nord précipités dans l'anarchie.

En effet, de toutes parts, des vagues de rats assaillaient le Prince trahi par son élan, tandis que, devant le magicien à terre, le spectre ourdissait quelque malédiction.

Non ! Ce fils de l'Ouest déchu ne tomberait pas ! Son squelette ne dessécherait pas, esclave d'une goule, abandonné dans un immonde cul-de-basse-fosse!

Gandalf se redressa péniblement, cherchant dans la pénombre son bâton gisant dans la vermine.

Déjà le Prince reculait, étouffant sous l'assaut grouillant des répugnants rongeurs.

Alors Gandalf, pressé par l'urgence, lança une injonction de sa voix altérée. Encore à genoux, il frappa le sol de son bâton en invoquant Elbereth.

Des silhouettes d'elfes riant sous les étoiles coururent furtivement sur la voûte. Des rameaux lumineux y fleurirent un instant sous le regard des dieux, entre les ogives, qui cédèrent brutalement.

Dans un grand fracas, des blocs de maçonnerie s'abattirent sur le pavé souillé de la crypte, ensevelissant le spectre sous de lourds gravats.

Mais plus terribles encore lui furent la claire lumière du jour ainsi dévoilée, et l'évocation d'Elentari, perçant l'obscurité en son cœur et dispersant poisons et sortilèges.

Débarrassé des abjectes grappes de rats, qui se débandaient à présent, le Prince s'avança.

La clé de voûte s'était abattue sur le spectre qui avait disparu, abandonnant les lambeaux de sa longue bure noire.

Mais l'éboulement obstruait la salle Celepharn bloqué ne put rejoindre le vieillard, certainement enseveli sous les monceaux de gravats.

Le Prince appela, en vain. Les ruines étaient figées dans le silence de la mort.

.oOo.

D'un coup la rumeur du monde s'évanouit autour de Gandalf. Le tumulte de son âme s'apaisait à mesure que se retirait la douleur et s'achevaient ses convulsions. Affranchi du rythme furieux et syncopé du souffle, son esprit regagnait son emprise sur lui-même. Libéré des cadences tyranniques de la chair, son cœur écartait le doute et revenait à sa source. Curieusement, quelques souvenirs des Terres du Milieu défilèrent devant lui, tout à tour insignifiants ou marquants.

Une aube radieuse auréolait l'âme légère d'Olorin4 qui étendait ses ailes pour la rejoindre et s'y confondre. A mesure que s'élevait son esprit, les vanités de l'existence terrestre, attachantes et dérisoires manies incarnées, s'étiolaient dans la lumière de l'ouest.

Pourtant Olorin ne parvenait pas à prendre son envol. Quelque chose d'étrange, un regret trouble le retenait au chevet de la dépouille de Gandalf. Un goût d'inaccompli nourrissait sa répugnance à quitter ce corps irradiant encore de chaleur, compagnon des joies et des doutes. Sa dépendance envers Arda avait crû en lui, le besoin avait fleuri de se réaliser sous cette forme, vaisseau palpitant de sa vie en Terre du Milieu, de marquer la mémoire du monde avant d'être oublié, sans attendre les lueurs d'un destin trop lointain.

Les impressions humaines l'avaient baigné de douces ivresses et taraudé de lancinantes douleurs. Les sentiments contradictoires éveillés ici-bas s'entremêlaient subtilement dans cette vie humaine qui filait si rapidement. Ses sens avaient peu à peu obnubilé sa connaissance antérieure, marquant ses sentiments d'un sceau charnel. La médiation de la chair l'avait libéré de bien des choses qu'il avait crues essentielles, et enchaîné à d'autres, à présent viscérales.

Gandalf avait goûté la complicité des regards, les soirs de fête à Fornost Erain, sous la fragile lueur des étoiles. Il avait partagé l'espoir et la fraternité des veillées d'arme, avec des hommes modestes et fiers. Il avait prêché courage et bienveillance aux foyers des peuples libres, ressentant une curieuse affinité pour leurs grandeurs et leurs faiblesses.

Non, il n'en avait pas fini avec cette vie. Ses souvenirs tendres et doux-amers puisaient leur beauté dans l'éphémère – dans l'incertain et la persévérance. Accroché à l'épave de son corps terrestre, Gandalf s'accorda à lui-même, avec une étrange humanité, de renoncer aux fastes de l'Ouest, et de gagner sa renaissance en Terre du Milieu.

Il plongea dans la douleur.

.oOo.

Le Prince avait rassemblé ses troupes et fouillé les ruines, forcé les catacombes de Gilgalen, et purifié par le feu les horreurs qu'il y avait débusquées.

Ses preux n'avaient pas retrouvé le corps du magicien.

Mais en dépit de toute logique, Celepharn n'était pas en deuil.

Le matin radieux, le ramage des alouettes et la glorieuse floraison qui avaient regagné les ruines perdues de Gilgalen, lui chantaient que le magicien s'en était tiré, après tout.

Le Prince en était sûr, le vieux pèlerin bourru reparaîtrait un jour pour rappeler aux hommes que le mal ne dort point, et raviverait la flamme de la dignité et du courage. Son ami nourrissait un espoir tout particulier pour la lignée d'Isildur. Jamais il ne les abandonnerait.

Et peut-être même, Gandalf, qui avait à présent vécu défaillance, peur et souffrance, se montrerait-il plus indulgent, plus persévérant, par la grâce de l'espoir et de l'amour qui, chez les humains, compensent les épreuves.

Et sans doute serait-il aussi un peu plus prudent…

.oOo.

 **NOTES**

1 Le champ à l'étoile, invention de Tikidiki. Une tour fortifiée édifiée à la fin du second âge, à la lisière des forêts de sapin, à mi-chemin entre Forochel et Carn Dûm. La voûte étoilée était si claire au-dessus des étendues sans fin de toundra, que le sage de Nùmenor avait bâti là son observatoire. Qu'avait-il découvert à veiller le regard perdu dans les étoiles ? Etait-ce son descendant qui hantait les catacombes de la forteresse de Gilgalen ?

2 Celepharn était le fils de Mallor d'Arthedain. Il monta sur le trône de l'Arthedain en 1110. Il est mis en scène ici, comme le premier capitaine ayant institué et dirigé un corps d'éclaireurs du roi, chargé de garder les frontières septentrionales contre les créatures mauvaises qui commençaient à s'y multiplier. Voilà sans doute l'origine la plus lointaine de la tradition des rôdeurs, gardiens sillonnant les marches clairsemées du royaume.

3 Charpente en encorbellement au sommet d'une tour ou d'une muraille.

4 Olorin était le nom de Gandalf à Valinor.


End file.
